Passions et Amours platoniques
by FFelinna
Summary: Slash, relations amisamants, le 3ème chap' en ligne! désolée du retard... l'histoire se complique. FIC EN STAND BY
1. Chapitre n°1

  
**Auteur : FFelinna   
Adresse email : ffelinna@voila.fr   
Titre : Passions et Amours platoniques   
Genre : yaoi   
Base : Harry Potter   
  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos de Harry Potter sont pas à moi, je fais mumuse avec et je les rends après ^^   
Cette fic est un slash donc bye bye les homophobes, vous êtes prévenus.   
Le titre est encore bizarre -_-'' Arriverais-je un jour à trouver des bon titres ? lol   
Bonne lecture!!**   
  
  
*************************   
  
_Mon amour,   
  
J'ai vu aujourd'hui ta peine lorsque tu as constaté l'absence de lettre... Je sais que j'aurais du t'écrire avant mais on me surveillait... plus étroitement que d'habitude, je n'avais plus aucune intimité.   
C'est pour ça que j'ai attendu, je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas !! Ne crois pas que mes sentiments s'éteignent, au contraire.   
Je voudrais tant être près de toi, pouvoir enfin te donner ce que mes yeux te montre depuis si longtemps... mais il nous faut attendre. Attendre encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'on soit enfin libres...   
  
Je m'arrête ici, j'entends des voix, la salle commune n'est plus déserte.   
Réponds-moi je t'en prie, je m'inquiète.   
  
Tendrement,   
  
N._   
  
**********   
  
- Harry dépêches-toi tu vas être en retard !! On a cours de potions je te rappelle !!   
  
Ai-je déjà dit que je haïssais le cours de potions ? Avec cet ignoble prof qu'est Rogue et ses punitions stupides...   
Nan mais franchement, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire moi de la vie d'une balle de ping-pong ?   
Je revois encore son air sadique...   
  
_-Monsieur Potter pour le prochain cours, je veux que vous me racontiez 24 heures de la vie d'une balle de ping-pong, à raison d'une page par heure !! Et bien sûr j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence !!_   
  
Bon ok, c'est vrai que balancer à Rogue que ce n'était, je cite, "qu'une vieille peau avec un balai à chiotte sale en guise de cheveux" n'était pas très malin... mais que voulez-vous il m'énerve !! il n'avait pas qu'à s'en prendre à Neville...   
Enfin bref. Harry lèves-toi avant que les beuglements de Ron ne te rendent sourd...   
  
Ce dernier commençait vraiment à s'impatienter et trépignait sur place. il finit par s'arrêter quand il vit que le brun ouvrait les yeux et soupira lourdement avant de lui jeter ses vêtements et livres.   
  
-Aller grouille, je pars en avance.   
-Ok.   
  
Harry se débarbouilla rapidement et courut vers les cachots, résigné à se faire de nouveau punir pour son manque d'exactitude.   
Oh miracle.   
Rogue n'était pas là et les autres élèves patientaient devant la porte, séparés en deux groupes distincts, gryffondors et serpentards. L'ambiance était tendue mais au moment où les deux parties commençaient à s'insulter, un grincement se fit entendre et tous se tournèrent vers le professeur qui les invita à entrer.   
  
Une fois toute la classe installée, Rogue fonça aussitôt sur une de ses proies favorites, à savoir Harry, pour qu'il lui remette sa punition. Celui-ci la lui rendit, accompagnée d'un regard noir qui lui valu 5 points en moins (_ On ne dévisage pas son professeur ainsi Potter !!_ ) et une petite tape de soutient sur sa cuisse par Ron.   
Le brun soupira, remerciant silencieusement son meilleur ami, et tenta de suivre le cours, aussi difficile qu'a l'accoutumée.   
En plus, avec Hermione qui était absente... pourquoi était-elle tombée malade précisément ce matin ? Enfin, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle revienne rapidement. Surtout avec le devoir de divination à rendre dans trois jours...   
La cloche sonna et les deux garçons sortirent au plus vite, malheureusement sans regarder devant eux. Ce qui eu pour conséquence de leur faire percuter Malfoy qui se retrouva au sol.   
Aussitôt les deux gorilles qui l'accompagnaient se placèrent devant lui, l'air menaçant. Néanmoins Drago les écarta pour faire face aux deux gryffondors.   
il avait grandi, s'était musclé et avait laissé ses cheveux pousser un peu, abandonnant le gel. Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle, ivoirine, et ses yeux étaient devenus plus bleus, plus troublants aussi...   
Mais il avait toujours sa langue de vipère.   
  
-Potter tu peux pas faire attention ??   
-- Oh Malfoy la ferme !! C'est aussi valable pour toi !!   
-Tiens donc, le balafré a besoin d'une belette pour se protéger maintenant ?   
-Laisse tomber Ron, j'ai pas envie de me coltiner cet imbécile après avoir subi les foudres de l'aut' chauve-souris...   
-Et en plus le grand Potter fui !!   
-Pense ce que tu veux Malfoy.   
  
Sur ces derniers mots, il prit Ron par la main et l'entraîna de force vers leur salle commune, sous l'œil amusé du serpentard.   
  
-Hé attends Harry, on a cours là !!   
-Non, il a été annulé par Dumbledore hier, t'a déjà oublié ??   
-Ben...   
-Viens de toute façon j'ai un truc à te demander.   
-Hein ?   
-Oui. Aller !!   
-Bon bon...   
  
Ron le suivit jusqu'à leurs lits où ils s'installèrent confortablement.   
  
-Vas-y j'écoute.   
-C'est très simple. J'aimerais que tu essaies d'ignorer Malfoy dorénavant...   
-Mais Harry c'est impossible !! Tu as vu comment cette sale fouine se comporte ?? Et comment il me regarde ?? Sans oublier toutes ses insultes !! Non vraiment je...   
-Même pour moi ?   
  
Le roux s'arrêta net. Harry s'était rapproché et avait repris sa main.   
  
-Ron j'en ai marre de ces disputes, je suis fatigué... tu sais je ne veux pas supporter ça en plus de mes cauchemars...   
-Oui mais... je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est plus fort que moi, à chaque fois qu'il t'agresse je...   
-Je sais. S'il te plaît.   
  
Harry avait un regard presque suppliant. Ron se rendit compte que les bagarres avec le blond et sa bande de crétin devaient vraiment le fatiguer, surtout qu'il devait aussi supporter l'acharnement de Rogue, la menace de Voldemort et les cauchemars qu'il faisait régulièrement...   
il soupira, et hocha la tête.   
  
-Très bien j'essaierai...   
-Merci.   
  
Harry s'approcha alors de lui en souriant et l'embrassa sur le bout de nez. il recula aussitôt en riant devant l'air médusé de son ami.   
  
-Ca me fait vraiment plaisir !!   
  
Ron était à présent aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse ce qui fit augmenter le fou rire du brun. Ce dernier reçu alors un oreiller en pleine figure, lancé par le rouquin vexé, et il s'ensuivit une longue bataille qui les laissa à bout de souffle, à moitié affalés l'un sur l'autre.   
Harry sourit légèrement et posa sa tête sur le ventre de son meilleur ami, lequel reprit instantanément une belle couleur vermillon.   
  
-Hé Ron !   
-Heu... quoi ?   
-Je peux te demander un truc ?   
-Vas-y.   
  
Le brun ancra son regard dans le sien et un air malicieux apparût sur son visage.   
  
-Pourquoi tu rougis à chaque fois que je te touche ou que je te prends dans mes bras ?   
  
Si l'adolescent était très rouge avant, là il était à la limite du violacé.   
  
-Heu... je...   
-Hé respire c'est une simple question.   
  
Harry ne pu s'empêcher de glousser. il attrapa une mèche rousse et commença à jouer avec.   
  
-T'es adorable quand tu rougis...   
  
Ron finit par s'allonger totalement sur le lit, soudain plus calme.   
  
-Je sais pas... j'arrive pas à contrôler...   
-Hé hé c'est mignon comme tout...   
  
Délaissant la mèche, le brun prit sa main et l'embrassa légèrement.   
  
-Harry... ?   
-Hmm ?   
-Tu... pour toi, on est quoi... tous les deux ?   
  
Le survivant se releva et regarda le roux en souriant. A nouveau il porta sa main à ses lèvres et embrassa la paume.   
  
-On est... deux amis...   
  
Puis il vînt nicher sa tête au creux du cou de Ron qui ne bougeait pas, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire.   
  
-...mais aussi... deux frères...   
  
Il enlaça le rouquin et l'embrassa dans le cou, se serrant contre lui et respirant son parfum.   
  
- ...et peut-être même... deux amants...   
  
Le gryffondor n'esquissa pas un geste, surpris qu'Harry le lui dise si facilement. Un léger rire le tira de sa rêverie.   
  
-Je ne suis pas en sucre Ron... ne te sens pas obligé de rester raide comme un piquet...   
-...   
-Et je sais que tu ressens les mêmes choses que moi...   
  
Le roux bougea enfin et passa ses bras autour du corps du brun, fit de même avec ses jambes, les mêlant à celles d'Harry.   
Ils ne parlèrent plus ensuite, se contentant de légères caresses, toujours dans des gestes lents et tendres, mais sans jamais aller trop loin, gardant en tête qu'ils étaient plus amis qu'amants.   
  
L'heure passée, ils retournèrent en cours, plus ou moins rêveurs. La journée se déroula dans la monotonie la plus complète, à part peut-être le retour d'Hermione, désespérée d'avoir raté les cours et bien décidée à les rattraper.   
Ils eurent l'agréable surprise de ne pas avoir à se confronter à Malfoy et ses "amis" qui avaient visiblement disparus puisqu'ils ne se présentèrent pas au dîner.   
Harry ne fut pas mécontent de retrouver son lit et s'endormit rapidement, suivit par tous les autres garçons qui se tenaient tranquilles pour une fois...   
  
*********   
  
_Mon ange,   
  
J'ai cru que tu me laissais, heureusement j'ai eu tort. Je te pardonne, je comprends que tu dois faire attention mais je t'en prie ne prends pas de risques pour moi. Cela fait si longtemps que tes lettres me gardent en vie, et j'aurais aimé que l'on ne s'arrête pas à cette correspondance...   
Cependant je sais que nous n'avons pas le choix, peut-être un jour pourrons-nous... je l'ignore mais je l'espère. Mon amour se renforce chaque jour qui passe et te voir est à chaque fois un bonheur et un calvaire.   
  
Un calvaire parce que je dois m'empêcher de me jeter sur toi, de rendre possible tous ces gestes dont j'ai maintes fois rêvé...   
Un bonheur car je lis dans tes yeux tout ce que les autres ne pourraient même pas imaginer...   
  
Je t'aime.   
  
L._   
  
**********   
  
**Et valaaaaaaa le 1er chap. est fini ^^   
Bon qui a pensé que c'était Harry et Drago qui s'envoyaient les lettres? Levez la main lol.   
Aller le prochain chapitre viendra dans peu de tps si j'ai le courage lol   
  
Petite note: en ce qui concerne la punition avec la balle de ping-pong c'est véridique... j'avais un prof qui donnait que des trucs comme ça ^^;**


	2. Chapitre n°2

  
**Auteur : FFelinna   
Adresse email : ffelinna@voila.fr   
Titre : Passions et Amours platoniques   
Genre : yaoi, auteur qui s'amuse   
Base : Harry Potter   
  
  
Disclaimer : j'ai la flemme d'en faire un -_-... voir chapitre n°1 pour le disclaimer lol ^^**   
  
**Réponses aux reviews :**   
  
**_Lunicorne :_** La suite vient tout de suite, mais je ne sais pas si je vais garder le rythme vu qu'il faut que je compose avec la fac... ^^   
  
**_Andadrielle :_** lol je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, en ce qui concerne les lettres... héhéhé je m'amuse vraiment avec ça *o*   
La suite est là, je ne sais pas quand je mettrais le chapitre 3 par contre ( faisons patienter un peu les lecteurs lool )   
Vi c'est mignon ^^ je voulais faire un pitit Harry/Ron paske j'les trouve bien ensembles...   
  
**_Jamian :_** mdrrrr Jamian je te rassure, les auteurs des lettres ne sont pas un couple bizarre... enfin il est assez conventionnel ^^   
Le rapport avec les lettres va venir, si tu veux essayer d'en savoir plus, lis bien les indices ^^   
  
**_Caroline Black :_** alooors c'est vrai que je suis aussi fan du Harry/Drago que toi ^^ quand aux lettres ben lis les indices que je vais donner dans la petite note héhéhé ^^   
  
**_Imœn :_** niark niark niark toi aussi tu veux savoir quelles sont les significations de ces initiales ^^ ? Lol je te rassure ce n'est pas un des couples que tu as mentionné ^^ ( Neville/Lucius O_O ça mérite réflexion mdrrr )   
  
**_Lululle :_** merchi je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ niark mais qui envoie donc ces fameuses lettres?   
  
**_Lulu-Cyfair :_** Et bien lulu, la réponse à tes questions sur les initiales se trouve dans les indices. La suite vient maintenant ^^ Et pour l'idée tordue.. je veux savoiiiiiiir mdrrrr !!   
  
**_Naya :_** Mdrrr pk tout le pense à Neville/Lucius ? Ah vous verrez bien ^^ ( je vais finir par faire une fic avec ces deux persos moi ! mdr )   
  
**_SweetDeath_** Mais qui sont-ils vraiment looool ^^ ? en tt cas voici la suite j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ^^   
  
**Note :   
  
Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre vous ait plu, cette fic va être assez tordue, du moins je l'espère lol ! j'aimerais rendre l'effet qu'elle me donne en pensée... si c'est le cas j'en serais très heureuse.   
Bref. En ce qui concerne le rythme de parution des chapitres, ben c'est au petit bonheur de la chance, à savoir que je dois composer avec mes heures de fac...   
Maintenant en ce qui concerne les lettres, je vais vous donner une petite série d'indices:   
  
- Les initiales sont deux pseudonymes, qui symbolisent et opposent les deux personnes concernées.   
- Ne vous fiez pas aux couples!! ^^ Qui sait ce qu'il va se passer :p   
- Je reste toujours assez conventionnelle à ce niveau dans mes fics ( bon sur Harry Potter en tt cas paske les autres séries... )   
  
Bon je verrais si je peux vous donner d'autre indices plus tard, sachez que sur cette fic j'ai envie de perdre le lecteur pour essayer de lui faire découvrir certaines choses en même temps que les personnages...   
Vi je m'amuse comme une petite folle en imaginant les trucs que je vais mettre pour vous perdre j'avoue ^^ ( au risque de me faire taper lol )   
  
Et on est parti pour le chapitre n°2 ^^ !!**   
  
********************   
  
Il était 5 heures du matin et Harry ne parvenait pas à se rendormir. Aussi décida t-il de descendre dans sa salle commune, histoire d'échapper aux ronflements de Ron.   
Il s'aperçu qu'Hermione était déjà là et semblait travailler ardemment.   
  
- Bonjour Harry !! Bien dormi ?   
- Oui, comme un bébé !! mentit-il.   
  
En effet, même si elle devait s'en douter, Hermione n'avait pas été mise au courant des cauchemars qu'il faisait. Seul Ron était dans la confidence et Dumbledore bien évidemment.   
  
- Tu fais le devoir de divination ?   
- Oui, il est plus que temps... à cause de cette fichue fièvre j'ai pris du retard !!   
- Bah ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas raté grand-chose... à part peut-être les mots d'amour que j'échangeais avec Rogue...   
- Comme d'habitude...   
  
Elle soupira en observant Harry qui arborait à présent un sourire de sale gosse. C'était le seul coté gamin qu'on pouvait lui attribuer... il avait grandi et s'était un peu musclé; cependant son corps était fin, son visage aussi, ce qui lui laissait un petit coté androgyne. Ses yeux n'avaient rien perdu de leur intensité, ils étaient toujours aussi beaux et lumineux. Quant à ses cheveux ils étaient plus courts mais toujours aussi désorganisés et rebelles.   
Mais c'est vrai qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à une fille quand on le comparait à Ron.   
Ce dernier était encore plus grand qu'Harry et avait changé de look pour s'orienter vers celui de son frère Bill. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux jusqu'au dessous des épaules et était devenu beaucoup plus musclé. Il semblait également plus calme et mature que les années précédentes, si l'on excepte les confrontations avec Malfoy.   
Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement. Elle avait cru que ça marcherait entre elle et lui... mais ils s'étaient séparés au bout d 'un mois à peine, sans espoir de recoller les morceaux. Leur relation amicale ne s'était pas détériorée après cette expérience mais elle avait du mal à oublier tous leurs moments d'intimité.   
  
- 'mione tu rêves ??   
- Hein ? Heu... non je réfléchissais.   
- Ok. Donc je te repose la question : pourrais-tu m'aider pour le devoir de divination ?   
- D'accord... même si je ne devrais pas.   
- Merci j't'adore !   
- Ahlala...   
  
Ils se mirent au travail et terminèrent deux heures plus tard, alors que d'autres gryffondors commençaient à remplir la salle.   
Harry se leva pour aller réveiller Ron, au moins aussi paresseux que lui, et donc assez difficile à réveiller.   
  
- Roooooon !!!   
- ZZZzzzzZZZz   
- Debout !!   
- Encore 5 minutes maman...   
- Ron c'est pas ta mère c'est moi, allez debout !!   
- ZZzzzZZzzzZz   
- Ron tu te lève ou il faut que j'aille chercher la bassine d'eau glacée ?   
- C'est bon, c'est bon... je me lève à une condition !   
- V'la aut' chose... laquelle ?   
- Je veux... un baiser !   
- Quoi ?   
- T'as très bien entendu.   
  
Harry le regarda longuement tandis que le roux s'était rallongé et semblait l'attendre. Il s'assit alors à coté de lui et caressa son visage d'une main. Ils n'avaient rien fait de tel hier et le brun pensait que son ami n'oserait pas demander plus...   
  
_Je me suis bien gouré sur ce coup là... tant pis !_   
  
Harry posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Ron, savourant leur douceur avant de sentir une main passer dans ses cheveux et une langue insolente forcer ses lèvres. Il se laissa aller, donnant au roux le contrôle de leur baiser alors qu'il s'allongeait sur lui, ses mains parcourant son corps.   
Ron laissa sa langue jouer encore un peu avec celle d'Harry puis délaissa sa bouche pour venir l'embrasser dans le cou.   
Il renversa soudain leur position et s'installa à califourchon sur le brun avant d'écarter un peu son vêtement de façon à révéler son torse.   
Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un léger sourire.   
  
- Juste un petit truc que j'ai envie de faire...   
  
Il déposa alors ses lèvre sur la peau mate qu'il suçota longuement, laissant des petites marques brunes et provoquant des petits soupirs de bien-être de son ami.   
Il finit par délaisser son torse et embrassa une dernière fois le brun avant de se relever. Harry fit de même et se rhabilla correctement avant de regarder Ron en souriant.   
  
- On avait dit juste un baiser... non ?   
  
Le roux se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de lui lancer un regard canaille.   
  
- Ca ne t'as pas plu ?   
- Si bien sûr... je te laisse t'habiller je vais rejoindre Hermione, il est 7h10, on va aller déjeuner tout de suite.   
- D'accord, gardez m'en un peu...   
- Ok.   
  
Lorsque Harry fut sorti, Ron se laissa retomber sur le lit et sortit un papier froissé de sa poche.   
  
- Est-ce que je dois lui en parler ou non... ?   
  
Il l'avait ensuite rejoint, et déjeuné rapidement pour ne pas arriver en retard au cours de Rogue. Quelle idée aussi, d'avoir mis les cours de potions en première heure le matin !! Super stimulant pour les gryffondors...   
D'autant plus que Rogue semblait avoir un mauvais réveil, il était encore plus exécrable que d'ordinaire.   
  
Et voila ça n'avait pas raté. Harry avait oublié un ingrédient dans sa potion et Rogue s'acharnait sur lui, sous le regard blasé des gryffondors et moqueur des serpentards. Malfoy, en binôme avec Parkinson, ricanait à son aise, ayant une vue imprenable sur le visage courroucé de Ron, binôme de Potter.   
Le rouquin semblait prêt à exploser alors que leur "cher" professeur avait décidé d'enlever 50 points de plus à Harry, qui le fixait impassiblement, attendant la fin de l'engueulade.   
Le truc noir finit néanmoins par se calmer et reprit son cours, encore plus énervé qu'avant.   
  
Malfoy allait de nouveau suivre la leçon lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel. Weasley, qui semblait prêt à sauter sur le prof, s'était calmé si soudainement... le blond n'eu pas à chercher très longtemps la cause de ce comportement étrange, étant situé derrière les deux gryffondors, il remarqua presque aussitôt la main de Potter sur la cuisse du roux.   
Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Alors c'était ça...   
  
Les deux garçons semblaient aux anges et arboraient un sourire de contentement qui, malheureusement, n'échappa pas à Rogue, qui les reprit pour cible.   
  
- Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley !! Peut on savoir ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi ??   
  
Les deux concernés restèrent de marbre, leurs sourires ayant disparus. Cependant ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'un certain serpentard avait plus ou moins découvert leur manège et comptait bien s'en amuser.   
  
- Professeur !   
- Monsieur Malfoy ?   
- Si vous voulez savoir la vérité, venez donc voir où se trouve la main de Potter !!   
  
En entendant ces paroles, Harry retira brusquement sa main en blêmissant et fusilla Malfoy du regard. Toute la classe avait à présent les yeux braqués sur eux et malheureusement Rogue avait eu le temps de voir leurs gestes.   
  
- Potter, la raison pour laquelle votre main se trouvait sur la cuisse de Weasley ne me regarde pas, néanmoins je vous saurais gré d'attendre la fin de mon cours pour ce genre de démonstration d'affection... Oh et bien sûr j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor pour cela et j'en donne 10 à serpentard pour votre intervention Malfoy.   
  
Les deux garçons ne savaient plus où se mettre et tentaient d'échapper aux regards moqueurs des serpentards et stupéfaits des gryffondors.   
Très fier de lui, Rogue se décida à continuer son cours.   
  
*********   
  
**Et voila le chapitre n°2 est bouclé ^^ !! Alors comment l'avez vous trouvé ?? ^^   
  
Petite note : je vous assure que j'aime beaucoup Rogue sisi... mais là j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avec lol ^^ **


	3. Chapitre n°3

  
**Auteur : FFelinna   
Adresse mail : ffelinna@voila.fr   
Titre : Passions et amours platoniques   
Genre : yaoi, plus ou moins sérieux, tordu   
Base : Harry Potter   
  
Disclaimer : j'ai un gros chat tout gris qui m'inspire tout pleins d'idées bizarres... mais j'ai beau fouiller, aucune trace des persos de Harry Potter dans ma chambre... T____T   
  
Note de l'auteur : Et bien avec le chapitre n°3, l'on entre vraiment dans l'histoire ^^ !! Au début je ne voulais pas pousser l'action trop loin mais pas mal d'idées me sont venues, ce qui fait que cette fic comportera au moins 7 chapitres, lesquels seront minimum aussi long que celui que vous allez lire ^^   
  
Je vous demande pardon pour le retard, j'ai passé mon premier partiel, il y a peu et je devais donc réviser... en plus avec la grève, il a fallut que je travaille deux fois plus à la maison...   
C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles le chapitres est plus long que les deux précédents, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ !! ( je le trouve encore un peu trop court cepedant... )   
  
Et maintenant les réponses aux reviews !!**   
  
**Shenna :**   
  
Je réponds à tes deux reviews en même temps ^^ Je suis contente que la fic te plaise, merci pour les codes... j'ai réparé le problème, en ce qui concerne le " c'est & quot ; ^^   
A part ça voici un chapitre plus long l'histoire se complique.   
  
**Kaima :**   
  
Pareil que pour Shenna je réponds à tes deux reviews en même temps ^^ Alors pour les lettres tu le découvrira bientôt et en ce qui concerne ta question, les deux personnes qui se cachent sous L. et N. savent qui est l'autre. En ce qui concerne le Harry/Ron, c'est un couple qui m'attire en ce moment mais j'ai une nette préférence pour le Harry/Drago ^^   
Et vi Snape est chiant mais j't'assure que je l'aime komem loooool   
  
**Lulu-cyfair :**   
  
Ahah que de déductions ^^ !! Alors pour N. tu as raison, il s'agit bien d'un élève. Je me suis faite avoir sur ce coup là , je voulais essayer de ne mettre que des lettres évasives qui ne laissaient rien deviner sur la personne... enfin bravo ^^. Tiens en récompense, je te propose de me donner un couple et je te fais la fic que tu veux avec ^^   
A part ça merci pour tes compliments et pour les autres déductions je ne dirais rien... hé hé hé sina ça va être trop simple... et ce n'est que le troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il va te plaire !!   
Biyoux !!   
  
**Imœn :**   
  
Coucou !! Le problème avec ff.net c'est que c'est un capricieux et que j'ai eu le malheur d'oublier une balise -_- donc il n'était content et m'a bouffé le html... ah un jour j'vé le buter -_-   
Ah mais na pas de pc sur la tête après on dit encore plus de bêtises lool !! Merkiiii pour tes encouragements, voila la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !! Hey Ron et Neville ? Personne me l'avait proposé ça... looooool !!   
Poutouuux !!   
  
**Shinni :**   
  
Ma maman de mouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! J'suis contente que tu m'aies reviewée !!! C'était quoi ton idée débile ???? dis dis diiiiiiiiiiis !! Et pis pour le html, j'avais bêtement oublié une balise... c'est tout.   
Allé le troisième chapitre est en route j'espère que tu vas aimer !!   
Poutouuuuuux !!   
  
**Kalhana :**   
  
Merci pour ta review, j'ai arrangé le chapitre n°2 et voici le trois j'espère qu'il te plaira ^^ !!   
  
**Enyo85 :**   
  
Je suis contente que tu aime la complexité de ma fic ^^ lol je ne dis rien concernant le « tout le monde couche avec tout le monde » tu verras bien ^^   
Le petit Dray serait-il jaloux ? Qui sait c'est peut-être cela ? ^^   
En tout voici la suite, ça continue encore à se compliquer...   
Merci pour ta review ! Poutoux !   
  
**Nono :**   
  
MDRRRR ouéééééé une folle comme je les aime *o* !! T'inkiète j'ten veux pas et ta review m'a fait bien rire ^^ !! Merci pour tes compliments et comme tu as pu le voir, le chapitre n°2 a été réparé ^^   
Voici le trois, tout part en sucette looool   
  
Poutoux !!   
  
**Andadrielle :**   
  
Mdrr t'a raison il fait ch*** le ptit Dray ^^ Mais bon c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime !! looool en plus l'a pas fini d'embêter nos ptits gryffondors ^^   
Désolée pour les problèmes d'html, ils sont réglés. En ce qui concerne la suite désolée d'être en retard mais le chapitre est presque trois fois plus long ^^ tu me pardonne ?   
  
**Caroline Black :**   
  
Vi je sais désolée pour le html foireux ^^; tout est réparé à présent. J'espère que la suite va te plaire !! ^^   
Bye bye ^^   
  
**Celinette :**   
  
Kikoo !! En ce qui concerne les indices, je dois faire attention à ne pas trop en donner, paske bon... si vous devinez trop vite ce serait dommage ^^ !!   
Contente que aime mon suspens !!   
Poutouux !!   
  
**Crystal_yuy :**   
  
Le html était défectueux, je l'ai réparé ^^. J'espère que tu vas lire le chapitre n°3 avec plaisir ^^   
  
**Lululle :**   
  
Je suis très contente que ça t'ait plu !!! ( j'suis fan de tes fics mdr ) Ah voici la suite, tout se complique lol !! ^^ Les écritures sont arrangées aussi.   
Poutoux !!   
  
**********************   
  
**Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, 24 pour deux chapitre j'suis flattée #^^# !! Je précise une dernière note sur ce chapitre : j'ai pris pas mal de libertés concernant certaines choses, les explications sont en fin de chapitre ^^   
  
En avant pour le chapitre n°3 !!**   
  
**********************   
  
Harry n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de toute sa vie. Bien sûr, il était habitué à ce qu'on le dévisage incessamment mais les regards qu'il sentait couler sur son dos étaient différents... Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il pensait à la fin du cours, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.   
  
N'ayant vraiment pas envie de se faire harceler de question, il marcha rapidement en direction de la grande salle, accompagné de Ron et suivit des autres gryffondors qui n'avaient pas l'intention de les lâcher.   
L 'incident lui avait coupé l'appétit et s'il avait pu, il se serait privé de repas, lui permettant ainsi d'échapper à l'interrogatoire forcé de ses amis.   
  
Il s'assit donc à sa table de très mauvaise grâce, alors que les premières questions fusaient de part et d'autre. Parmi le brouhaha qui s'était créé, il finit par en distinguer quelques unes et soupira lourdement, tentant de prendre part à la conversation. Après tout il valait mieux en finir rapidement.   
  
-Alors c'est vrai ce que disait Rogue ? Vous êtes ensembles ?   
-Non.   
-Pourquoi vous étiez rouges alors ?   
-Seamus... ç'aurait été toi, tu n'aurais pas rougi peut-être ?   
-Ben... pourtant Malfoy a dit...   
-Depuis quand tu crois un serpentard toi ?   
  
Seamus rougit avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête en signe de dénégation. Ron eu l'air étonné quelques secondes puis reprit.   
  
-Harry et moi avons eu le malheur de nous faire passer des messages pendant le cours et ça nous est retombé dessus...   
-Et donc, pour faire passer tes messages, tu dois obligatoirement poser ta main sur sa cuisse ?   
  
Les deux garçons levèrent un regard étonné vers Hermione. Elle semblait en colère.   
  
-Hermione je n'y peux rien si Malfoy s'est décidé à sortir une connerie à ce moment là !!   
-Mouais... et si ce n'était pas une connerie ?   
-Hein ?   
-Hermione tu vas un peu loin non ? Et puis même si Harry et Ron étaient ensemble, c'est leur droit non ?   
-Lavande a raison... si c'est vrai on peut pas les juger...   
-Neville qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?   
-Ben... je sais pas trop mais on prend l'amour là où il se trouve... enfin c'est ce que je pense.   
-Oui peut-être mais... mais là c'est pas normal !   
-Hermione !!   
  
Les jumeaux, qui avaient écouté toute leur conversation, s'approchèrent de la jeune fille avant de reprendre la parole.   
  
-Qu'est ce qui n'est pas « normal » ??   
-Et bien ce sont deux hommes !! C'est logique !! un homme c'est fait pour aller avec une femme, autrement il y a un dysfonctionnement chez la personne. C'est la nature qui veut ça !! Et puis c'est aussi dégoûtant que des choses comme l'inceste par exemple !!   
-Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi intolérante...   
-Hermione c'est leur vie non ?   
-Mais c'est dégueulasse !! Neville...   
-On ne peut pas dire ce genre de chose, après tout on est pas à leur place et...   
-Neville c'est très grave, c'est ce qu'on appelle un amour interdit !!   
  
Cette dernière phrase réduisit le gryffondor au silence, alors que Hermione se rasseyait, l'air satisfaite. L'adolescent se rassit à son tour tandis que plusieurs de ses amis le dévisageaient d'un air étonné. Il resta silencieux le restant du repas, semblant plongé dans une profonde réflexion, pendant que Ron et Harry tentaient de persuader Hermione qu'il n'y avait absolument rien entre eux.   
  
Ils avaient une heure de libre après le repas et la jeune fille décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque alors que les garçons restaient ensembles. Mais à peine venait-elle de se lever que Neville l'interpella, avant de la rattraper.   
  
-Ca te dérange si je viens étudier avec toi ?   
-Non bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème.   
-Merci.   
  
Il lui sourit doucement avant de prendre ses affaires et de la suivre. Dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte, Seamus se mit à rire avant d'ajouter.   
  
-C'est moi ou elle lui a tapé dans l'œil ?   
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !!   
-Ben quoi c'est vrai Dean !! Ils arrêtent pas d'aller ensembles à la bibliothèque depuis quelque temps !!   
-Ca m'étonnerait que Nev' sorte avec une fille comme elle !! je suis sûre que non !   
-Hey Lavande t'es jalouse ??   
  
Il se mit à rire de plus belle alors qu'elle se jetait sur lui, tentant de l'étrangler.   
  
-Bien sûr que non !! Pourquoi je serais amoureuse de Neville ?   
-Mais parce qu'il est devenu beaucoup plus mature et qu'il a perdu son coté cracmol !!   
-N'importe quoi !!   
  
Elle se leva, furieuse et sortit rapidement avant de commettre un meurtre.   
  
-Décidément elle est pas douée...   
-Seamus arrête de voir des couples partout où il n'y en a pas...   
-Z'êtes pas drôles...   
  
Harry regardait Ron se battre avec l'irlandais, qui continuait à le charrier sur le cours de potion. Un petit sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres alors que Seamus avait attrapé les cheveux du roux et s'employait consciencieusement à les nouer en natte.   
Il s'assura que personne n'avait fait attention à lui et quitta discrètement la table, désireux de respirer un peu. Le temps était ensoleillé, aussi décida t-il de se diriger vers la forêt interdite. Il était certain de n'y trouver personne, à part peut-être Hagrid, dont il appréciait particulièrement la compagnie.   
  
Arrivé à l'orée du bois, il hésita un instant avant de laisser tomber sa raison qui lui ordonnait de rebrousser chemin. Les élèves n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer dans ces lieux hostiles et très dangereux, Harry se souvenait encore de sa rencontre avec Aragog, pour ne citer qu'elle.   
Il laissa son instinct le guider dans la forêt, étrangement silencieuse. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler la quiétude qui s'était installée et il se surprit à l'apprécier. Habituellement, il restait toujours sur ses gardes, voir un des enfants de l'araignée géante s'aventurer près de Poudlard n'était pas rare.   
  
Accélérant néanmoins le pas, il arriva dans une petite clairière où filtrait une douce lumière à travers les arbres. Un petit cours d'eau traversait cet endroit paisible et Harry songea un instant à s'y installer. Mais bien vite, son regard fut attiré par une tâche blonde à quelques mètres.   
Aussitôt son esprit se mit sur ses gardes alors qu'il reconnaissait le garçon qui était à moitié étendu le long du ruisseau, laissant sa main se promener dans l'onde claire.   
  
Malfoy...   
  
Il voulut rebrousser chemin mais une voix étrangement douce l'empêcha de partir.   
-Je sais que tu es là Potter... pas besoin de fuir.   
-Je ne fuis pas Malfoy.   
  
Son regard se fit plus dur alors que le serpentard s'avançait vers lui, son visage ne reflétant aucune expression.   
  
-Alors pourquoi t'apprêtais-tu à partir ?   
-Pour éviter une confrontation avec toi.   
  
Drago émit un léger rire avant de regarder le gryffondor qui arborait une expression étonnée.   
  
-Eviter... ? Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible...   
-Tant que je pourrais, je le ferais...   
-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas profite-en... il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps, pas vrai ?   
-Comme tu dis. Mais quel que soit le temps qu'il reste, il faut l'utiliser à bon escient.   
-C'est exact. Nous passons nos ASPICS à la fin de l'année, cela ne fait que quelques mois.   
-Je le sais parfaitement Malfoy.   
-Dans ce cas cesse de refuser de voir la vérité en face...   
  
Le blond disparut alors sans que Harry puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. Il resta un moment à regarder l'endroit où le serpentard se tenait il y a quelques secondes puis sourit légèrement en s'approchant de l'eau.   
  
-Il sait déjà transplaner... saleté de Malfoy...   
  
Il se pressa néanmoins de sortir de la forêt, impatient d'aller en cours de SACM, donné par Hagrid et ses assistants, les jumeaux Weasley.   
Ceux-ci s'étaient engagés pour réunir l'argent nécessaire à l'ouverture de leur boutique de farces et attrapes et malheureusement pour les élèves, Dumbledore les avaient acceptés. Par conséquent, chaque cours était redouté par la plupart des étudiants, lesquels étaient constamment sur leurs gardes afin de ne pas subir l'une ou l'autre blague douteuse ou ridicule.   
  
Harry arriva juste à temps pour le début du cours, qu'Hagrid avait annoncé avec fébrilité, visiblement de très bonne humeur.   
  
-Bien, pour notre premier cours, nous allons uniquement étudier les créatures rares et moins rares du monde magique, et cela de façon théorique. En effet, vous êtes à présent en 7ème année et à la demande du professeur Dumbledore j'ai pour mission de vous aider à devenir animagus...   
  
Plusieurs exclamations et cris de joie se firent entendre.   
  
-... Pour ceux qui le souhaitent bien évidemment. Nous allons donc revoir les principales créatures. Vous savez tous que l'on ne choisit pas son animagus, mais qu'il s'agit de l'animal qui correspond le mieux à ce que nous sommes, à notre personnalité...   
-Professeur !   
-Hermione ?   
-Si l'on souhaite devenir animagus, nous devons nous entraîner non ? Et comment fait-on pour connaître notre animal ?   
-J'y viens, ne soit pas si impatiente. Donc pour répondre à ta 1ère question, ce seront trois animagus qui dispenseront les cours. Et pour connaître son animal, il suffit d'utiliser le révélateur... mais vous en saurez plus dès que je vous aurai présenté vos trois professeurs.   
  
Hagrid se recula légèrement, laissant apparaître un grand loup couleur miel. Les élèves gardèrent le silence alors qu'il les observait l'un après l'autre. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry le reconnut.   
  
-Rémus !!   
  
Ce dernier reprit sa forme humaine et serra l'adolescent dans ses bras.   
  
-Je suis content de te revoir Harry. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père...   
-Oui, il semblerait que je sois voué à devenir une copie de papa...   
  
Rémus lui sourit doucement alors que les autres élèves les regardaient, visiblement très surpris. Harry s'en aperçut et lâcha son professeur en rougissant alors qu'Hagrid reprenait la parole.   
  
-Bien et vos deux autres professeurs vous les connaissez déjà, même s'ils ne sont animagus que depuis un an, je dois avouer qu'ils sont plutôt doués.   
  
Les deux concernés s'avancèrent, provoquant un étonnement général et un arrêt respiratoire de Ron.   
  
-Alors petit frère on est surpris ?   
-Ils le sont tous je crois...   
  
Le petit frère en question finit par se souvenir comment respirer alors que le reste des élèves se remettait du choc.   
  
-Fred, Georges, je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes devenus animagus ? Et maman le sait ??   
-Alors non elle ne le sait pas puisqu'on ne l'a dit à personne, et si on est devenu animagus, c'est pour augmenter notre puissance.   
-Et aussi parce que c'est très pratique pour faire des farces !   
  
Ron les regarda en soupirant avant de marmonner quelque chose sur " l'inconscience et la maturité de certains ex-gryffondors ". Hermione, elle, trouva plus intelligent de leur demander quel était leur animal.   
  
-Et bien... en fait c'est assez spécial.   
  
La classe les écoutait attentivement, même les serpentards semblaient s'y intéresser.   
  
-Bien, notre cas est différent des autres animagus et cela car nous sommes jumeaux. Les jumeaux sont liés de façon particulière par le sang, il en est de même en ce qui concerne leur magie. Entre deux personnes d'une même famille, ce lien magique est trop faible pour influer sur leur comportement ou leurs actions. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de jumeaux, sa puissance est décuplée et entraîne des conséquences visibles. Dans ce qui nous intéresse, c'est-à-dire ici, devenir animagus, les effets sont relativement importants. Et pour revenir à l'animal qui nous caractérise, il reste bien sûr en fonction de notre personnalité.   
-Vous avez le même animal alors ?   
-Oui et non. En fait bien que nous soyons en de nombreux points identiques, le caractère dominant de Georges et le mien ne sont pas les mêmes. Nous avons par conséquent un animal différent. Cependant, c'est ici qu'intervient le lien magique dont je vous ai parlé ; grâce à lui, nous bénéficions chacun de la possibilité de se transformer en l'animal de l'autre, et ce, sans avoir besoin de s'entraîner.   
  
La plupart des élèves étaient silencieux, assimilant toutes les informations qui leurs avaient été données. Rémus s'avança alors et prit la parole d'un ton doux.   
  
-Nous allons vous donnez quelques renseignements sur les animagus et comment le devenir, ceci afin que vous puissiez faire le choix de continuer ou non. Sachez seulement que tout le monde peut l'être, seulement il ne faut pas croire que c'est facile. Cela demande beaucoup d'entraînement et notamment un investissement considérable.   
-Professeur, qu'est-ce que le révélateur dont vous parliez tout à l'heure ?   
-C'est très simple. Il s'agit d'une potion que vous devrez appliquer sur votre bras ou votre main de préférence. Ensuite il suffira que vous prononciez une formule en y incluant votre nom et votre animal apparaîtra devant vous. Sachez que dès l'instant où vous mettrez la potion et où la formule sera dite, un tatouage indélébile se formera à l'endroit où vous avec appliqué le produit, représentant bien sûr votre animagus. Ce peut être une créature commune ou légendaire, bien que ce dernier cas soit très rare... il concerne bien souvent les sorciers puissants.   
  
Les élèves l'écoutaient attentivement, fascinés tant par la leçon que par cet homme au regard doux et calme. Le cours dura deux bonne heures durant lesquelles ils redécouvrirent les créatures et subirent les farces des Weasley, visiblement ravis d'être nommés professeurs.   
  
C'est donc une classe quelque peu fatiguée mais aussi très sereine qui débarqua en cours de métamorphose. Les gryffondors et les serpentards avaient tous leur cours en commun cette année et s'y étaient résignés depuis longtemps, sachant parfaitement que Dumbledore ne changerait pas d'avis.   
Ils s'installèrent tous et attendirent patiemment leur professeur, étrangement en retard.   
Mc Gonagall finit par arriver légèrement essoufflée mais se contenta de se diriger vers le tableau. Elle semblait préoccupée, et c'est d'une voix distraite et fatiguée qu'elle leur donna les instructions nécessaires au cours. Harry était lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées alors que Ron et Hermione se disputaient sur la manière d'appliquer les conseils de leur professeur.   
  
Cette après midi était monotone, rien ne venait troubler l'inattention habituelle des étudiants, certains baillaient parfois, d'autres semblaient pris dans des discussions aussi inutiles que distrayantes. Pourtant quelque chose n'était pas à sa place, un malaise régnait dans la salle de classe. Laissant ses pensées de coté, Harry regarda Mc Gonagall, laquelle lui jetait des coups d'œils inquiets.   
Ron le remarqua et se tourna vers Harry, prêt à le questionner.   
  
***************   
  
_Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, visiblement préoccupé. Un léger coup se fit entendre à sa porte et Mc Gonagall entra, un air grave sur le visage.   
  
-Alors ?   
-C'est confirmé Albus... il le deviendra bientôt...   
-Nous n'avons donc plus beaucoup de temps devant nous... il faut les éloigner le plus possible.   
-Oui.   
-Heureusement, ils sont ennemis..._   
  
***************   
  
La fin de l'après-midi se déroula dans la routine la plus totale, la plupart des élèves s'endormant sans problème lors du cours de Binns.   
Ce dernier ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas comment l'on pouvait être aussi inattentif et indifférent face à l'histoire de la grande guerre entre les gobelins de Patagonie orientale et les trolls de Laponie occidentale. Enfin, peut-être comprendra t-il un jour que ce n'est pas ce qui passionne le plus des adolescents de 17ans...   
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent de rester dans leur salle commune jusqu'au repas du soir, recherchant un peu de tranquillité. Les deux garçons commencèrent à jouer aux échecs magiques alors que leur amie lisait le dernier livre de la bibliothèque qui lui avait échappé.   
Une demi-heure se passa ainsi mais soudain la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Lavande les dépassa en courant avant de s'enfermer dans le dortoir des filles. Dean et Seamus entrèrent à sa suite, l'air visiblement déçus.   
  
-Vous savez où est passée Lavande ?   
-Dans son dortoir... pourquoi qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?   
-On ne sait pas justement... on l'a vue qui pleurait mais dès qu'on a voulu lui parler, elle s'est sauvée...   
  
Harry allait se diriger vers les dortoirs quand Hermione le retînt.   
  
-Laisse. Elle a dû se faire jeter par un de ses nombreux petits copains...   
-Hermione !   
-Ben quoi c'est vrai... je la connais assez pour le savoir...   
  
Le brun laissa tomber et suivit son conseil, bien que cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. L'heure du dîner sonna et il s'y rendit de mauvaise grâce, son inquiétude s'agrandissant alors qu'il constatait l'absence de la jeune fille.   
Il mangea rapidement, puis se leva sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis.   
  
-Je vais rendre visite à Ré... au professeur Lupin. Il loge à Poudlard et m'a dit de passer quand je le voudrais.   
-A 7 heures du soir ?   
-L'heure n'a pas d'importance du moment que je peux le voir.   
-Très bien. Essaie de ne pas rentrer trop tard.   
-Je verrais...   
  
Il se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas rapide alors que les gryffondor accueillaient chaleureusement Lavande qui semblait s'être remise de ses émotions. Traversant les longs couloirs de Poudlard, il finit par arriver devant une magnifique tapisserie représentant un loup hurlant à la pleine lune. Il sourit alors que l'animal couleur miel lui lançait un regard malicieux avant de lui dévoiler le passage.   
Il entra, vérifiant que personne ne l'avait suivi et se retourna vivement pour distinguer une quelconque forme de vie dans la pénombre. Secouant la tête il referma le passage derrière, laissant fuir la personne qui le filait.   
  
Rémus était en train de lire un roman lorsqu'il entendit un léger toussotement. Il se leva et se retourna alors pour apercevoir Harry, quelque peu gêné de l'avoir dérangé.   
Il lui sourit doucement puis attira l'adolescent contre lui.   
  
-Je suis si content de te revoir Harry...   
-Moi aussi, vous m'avez vraiment manqué...   
  
Le loup-garou invita gentiment l'adolescent à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil puis fit de même après avoir ravivé le feu de la cheminée.   
  
*******************   
  
Hermione travaillait ardemment sur son exposé quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre se refermer. Lavande s'installa sur son lit, ne lâchant pas la brune des yeux. Celle-ci, légèrement agacée, se retourna pour rencontrer un regard froid.   
  
-Quoi ?   
-Tu fais encore tes devoirs ?   
-Ca ne se voit pas sans doute...   
-Je croyais que tu les avais terminé avec Neville à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure...   
-Oh !   
  
Hermione se mit à rougir en repensant à Neville. Leur discussion s'était surtout basée sur certains sentiments et pas vraiment sur un quelconque travail...   
  
-Pourquoi tu rougis ?   
-Je ne rougis pas. Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai pas mal aidé Neville, ce qui m'a ralentie... il faut dire qu'il n'est pas très doué.   
-Neville n'est pas un cracmol !!   
  
Lavande lui tourna le dos en maugréant, laissant Hermione perplexe quand à son attitude.   
  
Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore ??   
  
****************   
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait passé la nuit chez Lupin et se hâta de retourner à son dortoir après s'être excusé auprès de son professeur.   
Il avait encore rêvé de Voldemort cette nuit-là mais quelque chose était différent. En effet, ce n'était pas des scènes de mort qui avaient peuplé ses songes mais simplement une victoire...   
Harry avait vu les aurors surprendre un camp de mangemorts regroupé près du ministère et occupé à espionner les moindres faits et gestes de Fudge. Il avait assisté ensuite à la débâcle des sorciers de l'ombre et à la capture de deux d'entre eux.   
Cependant, il avait un mauvais pressentiment et se prépara en toute vitesse pour vérifier la véracité de son rêve. S'il était réel, alors on devait en parler dans le journal…   
  
Le brun courût presque jusque à la grande salle avant de se figer à l'entrée, face au silence de mort qui régnait. Ce dernier ne tînt pas longtemps et bien vite des murmures emplirent la pièce. Harry rejoint Ron et Hermione qui semblaient sous le choc et leur prit l'exemplaire du journal qu'ils tenaient serré dans leurs mains.   
  
_Nous venons d'apprendre une très bonne nouvelle concernant la lutte contre le sorcier noir. D'après des sources anonymes mais sûres, deux mangemorts importants ont été arrêtés la nuit dernière, alors qu'ils s'adonnaient à l'espionnage du ministère.   
Cependant une polémique est lancée alors que leur identité à été dévoilée ; il s'agit en effet de monsieur et madame Brown, sorciers que l'on croyait respectables.   
Le plus incroyable vient du fait qu'ils ont été relâchés après écoute et placés sous surveillance. Nous en ignorons malheureusement la raison mais mettons tout en œuvre pour la découvrir. Les Brown ont également une fille, laquelle est actuellement en 7ème année à l'école Poudlard. Au vu des sorts enseignés à ce niveau et de la dangerosité de ses parents, l'on est en droit de se demander si cette jeune fille ne va pas suivre leurs traces et dès lors, représenter un danger pour nos enfants.   
Nous ne la condamnons pas mais en ces temps troublés, quelques précautions seraient les bienvenues.   
Affaire à suivre donc, nous tenterons d'en percer tous les secrets pour continuer à vous donner la meilleure information possible.   
  
Lina Skeeter._   
  
Harry avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de lire quand il réalisa que tous les regards étaient fixés sur Lavande, qui était au bord des larmes. Il frissonna lorsqu'il s'aperçu que la plupart l'observaient avec haine, et voulu s'approcher pour la réconforter. Hermione l'arrêta et le brun la regarda d'un air outré. Lavande était leur amie non ? Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'elle soit une mangemort ?   
Cependant Dumbledore réclama le silence alors que les murmures s'intensifiaient de plus en plus. Il tourna son regard vers la jeune fille qui hocha lentement la tête, résignée.   
  
-Je crois que des explications sont nécessaires. En effet, cette journaliste a quelque peu tronqué les faits. Les parents de Lavande ont effectivement été mangemorts mais n'ont jamais tué de moldus. Ils étaient des sorciers puissants mais spécialisés dans l'espionnage. De plus, ils ne sont pas devenus sorciers noirs de leur propre volonté.   
  
Des protestations se firent entendre alors que les larmes coulaient lentement sur le visage de Lavande. Dumbledore lança un regard noir aux gêneurs ce qui ramena aussitôt le silence. Il faut dire que personne ne l'avait jamais vu aussi autoritaire...   
  
-En effet, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils ont donné leurs services à Voldemort... en échange de la vie de leur bébé. C'était il y a 17 ans à peu près.   
  
Le silence était toujours présent dans la salle mais une voix s'éleva soudain, brisant l'instant de réflexion qui s'était installé.   
  
-C'est quand même des putains de mangemorts !!   
-C'est vrai ça !! Et si elle l'était aussi ?   
-Après tout elle l'a eu, le temps d'apprendre la magie noire !!   
  
Les protestations se firent plus virulentes et Lavande se remit à pleurer avant de sortir en courant de la grande salle sous les huées de toutes les maisons. Les serpentards en profitaient pour se moquer des gryffondors et insultaient la pauvre jeune fille sous les rires de la plupart des élèves.   
Neville se leva brusquement et se dirigea jusqu'à la table des serpentards pour se placer devant une fille qui ne cessait de rire.   
  
-C'est toi qui a commencé à balancer des saloperies sur Lavande ?   
  
A nouveau le silence se fit alors que la serpentarde, pas du tout impressionnée se levait pour répondre.   
  
-Bien sûr ! Cette salope le méritait non ?   
  
Les yeux du gryffondor se durcirent alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots et il la gifla violemment, la faisant retomber sur le banc où elle était assise.   
  
-Tu peux être fière de toi pétasse ! Si Lavande fait une connerie tu me le paieras !!   
  
Il sortit toujours aussi furieux alors que la grande salle restait stupéfaite de son comportement. Mais bien vite les serpentards s'offusquèrent de ce qu'il avait osé faire et recommencèrent à protester. Harry lança un regard à Ron et Hermione et ils sortirent tous les trois pour retrouver leur amie, conscient qu'elle était innocente dans toute cette histoire.   
Quand aux autres élèves, ils étaient tellement occupés à discuter de l'affaire qu'aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua Drago Malfoy se lever et sortir en courant. Les professeurs non plus d'ailleurs, car ils s'employaient à calmer les étudiants les plus acharnés.   
  
************   
  
Lavande courait dans les couloirs, désireuse de mettre la plus grande distance entre elle et la grande salle. Elle n'avait cessé de pleurer depuis qu'elle était partie et ne souhaitait plus que la tranquillité, qu'on ne lui rappelle pas ce qu'elle avait découvert à l'âge de cinq ans, par hasard.   
  
_La petite fille se réveilla en larmes, ayant fait un cauchemar. Dans celui-ci, un homme en noir venait et tuait ses parents avant de la prendre avec lui de force.   
Elle descendit le long du grand escalier de sa demeure mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin, entendant des voix dans le salons. Elle parcourut la distance qui la séparait de la porte de la pièce et l'ouvrit un petit peu pour voir ce qui se passait.   
A ce moment elle ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau. L'homme en noir était là, et sa mère était à genoux, le suppliant de ne pas prendre sa petite fille. Son père regardait l'homme avec un mélange de crainte et de peur tandis qu'il finissait par dire oui en relevant sa femme, en larmes.   
L'enfant courut jusqu'à sa chambre et se cacha sous les couvertures, tremblant de peur._   
  
Elle avait finit par la trouver. Enfin. Lavande s'engouffra dans la pièce avant de se jeter sur le vieux lit poussiéreux et de se recouvrir avec les couvertures entassées pêle-mêle. Elle avait découvert cette pièce totalement par hasard, une nuit où elle essayait d'échapper au concierge qui l'avait surprise dans la tour d'astronomie.   
Depuis, chaque fois qu'elle se sentait mal, elle se rendait ici pour réfléchir et se calmer. Cependant, perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et une respiration saccadée témoigner de la présence d'une autre personne.   
Quand enfin elle s'en rendit compte, elle sursauta et se retourna vivement avant de soupirer de soulagement en reconnaissant celui qui l'avait suivie.   
  
**************   
  
Harry arpentait les différents endroits de Poudlard accompagné de Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient tous inquiets et espéraient que leur amie n'avait pas fait de bêtise irréparable.   
Cependant elle restait introuvable et ils décidèrent de se séparer afin d'augmenter leurs chances de la retrouver. Ron partit avec Hermione tandis que Harry prenait la direction des dortoirs des professeurs.   
  
*************   
  
-Je savais que je te trouverais ici...   
  
Elle soupira doucement, séchant ses dernières larmes.   
  
-Je suis trop prévisible n'est-ce pas ?   
-C'est parce que je te connais...   
  
Il s'avança vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte non sans dire une dernière phrase.   
  
-Je ne reste pas ici, il ne faut pas que l'on nous voie ensembles... mais fait attention à toi Lavande...   
-Oui...   
  
Il sortit après un dernier regard et elle se décida à faire de même, consciente qu'il fallait qu'elle affronte les évènements et que fuir ne ferait qu'aggraver sa situation.   
C'est à ce moment qu'elle percuta Harry qui semblait essoufflé. La jeune fille voulu partir mais il la retînt par le poignet.   
  
-Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? On te cherche partout de puis tout à l'heure !!   
  
Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à leur tour et l'empêchèrent de disparaître à nouveau.   
  
-On te fait confiance Lavande, ne crains rien de nous...   
  
Elle les regarda, surprise, puis sourit faiblement.   
  
-Merci...   
  
Neville arriva à ce moment et lui mit une petite tape sur la tête, la faisant rire. Ils laissèrent ensuite les deux filles entre elles, et retournèrent dans la grande salle où le calme était revenu.   
Les serpentards lancèrent des regards noirs à Neville, lequel les leur rendit, pas du tout impressionné. Harry songea distraitement que Malfoy n'était pas à sa place puis se chargea de rassurer les autres élèves de sa maison.   
  
Hermione avait proposé de passer la journée avec Lavande au dortoir, pour qu'elle puisse récupérer de ses émotions et affronter les autres élèves ensuite.   
Cependant, la gryffondor stoppa brusquement alors que Malfoy s'avançait vers elles. Il se contenta juste de regarder Lavande d'un air entendu avant de s'en aller, ne prononçant pas un seul mot à la grande surprise d'Hermione qui le dévisageait, perplexe.   
  
La journée se passa sans encombre, les élèves ayant été prévenus que des sanctions seraient prise pour ceux qui oseraient faire quoi que ce soit à la jeune fille. Les esprits n'étaient pas calmés pour autant et beaucoup discutaient encore de cette affaire, la plupart souhaitant le renvoi de l'élève concernée.   
Fort heureusement la maison gryffondor la soutenait ainsi qu'une grande partie des Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle, conscients des conséquences qu'une vengeance pourrait entraîner.   
  
La plupart des étudiants rentrèrent épuisés dans leurs dortoirs, les professeurs ayant étés bien plus rudes qu'à l'ordinaire...   
Seul celui des serpentards était encore bien animé, en particulier par la fille qui s'était faite gifler par Neville. Cette dernière n'était pas non plus très appréciée de ses propres camarades mais la plupart considérait le geste du gryffondor contre un affront envers leur maison et se juraient de lui faire payer.   
Drago, assis dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée, lisait tranquillement quand la serpentarde vînt se placer devant lui. Il ne lui accorda même pas un regard et se concentra sur sa lecture, la rendant encore plus furieuse.   
  
-Tu ne fais rien Malefoy ?? Pourtant tu aurais dû me défendre tout à l'heure au lieu de partir comme un lâche !!   
  
Il leva ses yeux acier vers elle et lui lança un regard noir. Pas du tout impressionnée, elle continua sur sa lancée.   
  
-C'est vrai ça !! Pourquoi tu ne défendais pas ta maison ? L'honneur des Malfoy, tu parles !!   
-Je n'ai de temps à perdre avec une gamine de ton genre qui ne sait pas fermer sa gueule quand c'est nécessaire. Notre maison n'a déjà pas une bonne réputation, grâce à toi elle doit être encore moins estimée à présent. Tu es vraiment aussi stupide que Parkinson.   
  
Elle se figea en entendant la fin de sa phrase et toute la salle se tue, comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas énerver plus le serpentard qui semblait déjà très fâché. Il faut dire que dans cette maison, dire à une personne qu'elle ressemblait à Parkinson était l'insulte suprême, que cela soit sur un point physique ou moral.   
  
Drago se dirigea alors vers la sortie, laissant les serpentards stupéfaits de son comportement. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et s'installa confortablement sur son lit. Il repensa aux dernières vacances et à ce qu'il avait appris.   
  
******manoir Malfoy******   
  
_-Vous m'avez fait appeler père ?   
-Oui. Il est temps pour toi d'être initié aux secrets de notre famille. Tu approche de la majorité aussi notre seigneur m'a demandé de te former pour que tu puisse nous rejoindre.   
-Bien.   
-Ecoute-moi, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps. Tu ne recevra aucune marque avant ta majorité... il y a deux raisons à cela : la première est qu'il est préférable pour toi de finir tes études et ainsi obtenir une certaine indépendance. La seconde est que notre lord considère qu'une personne ne peut se permettre de réfléchir et de prendre de vraies décisions qu'une fois sa majorité atteinte. A présent, laisse-moi te montrer certaines pièces du manoir.   
  
Ils avaient traversé de longs couloirs et Drago avait découverts la plupart des secrets du lieu de sa naissance. Au sous-sol se trouvait un laboratoire destiné aux expériences sur des monstres et à l'invention de nouveaux sorts. Il y avait également de quoi abriter plusieurs mangemorts en cas de coup dur.   
A ce moment, il avait parfaitement sentit l'aura maléfique qui entourait son père et avait étrangement sourit alors qu'il lui ordonnait de retourner dans sa chambre._   
  
*******************   
  
Drago sourit à nouveau de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait ce jour là et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.   
  
*******************   
  
Au beau milieu d'une forêt lugubre, un manoir se dressait fièrement, effrayant la plupart des gens qui avaient le malheur de passer par ici. Il s'agissait du manoir Jédusor et à l'intérieur, Voldemort faisait retomber sa déception sur ses serviteurs qui priaient pour avoir la vie sauve.   
  
La perte des Brown était pour lui ennuyeuse, il faut dire qu'ils avaient fait du bon travail jusqu'ici. Mais pas assez semblerait-il puisqu'ils avaient été découverts et capturés. Il songea distraitement à leur envoyer quelques doloris lorsqu'il les rattraperait.   
Cependant son sourire se fit plus large alors qu'il cessait les doloris. Il regarda plus attentivement dans la boule de cristal et rit légèrement en observant un garçon blond se coucher rapidement dans son dortoir. Il modifia l'image et un rictus déforma à nouveau son visage lorsque la boule fit apparaître une jeune fille cette fois-ci, qui semblait en proie à de nombreux cauchemars.   
  
-...Tout n'est pas perdu à présent... mais le temps presse...   
  
Une dernière image apparût, représentant un adolescent aux cheveux blond pâle qui dormait paisiblement.   
  
********************   
  
**Fin du chapitre n°3 !! Je sais qu'il a mis du temps à venir j'en suis désolée.   
En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai essayé de rendre au mieux l'action ^^ !!   
Vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai pris certaines libertés : ainsi l'histoire des parents de Lavande ou comment devenir animagus... tout cela est sorti de mon imagination. De la même façon, cette fic part du principe que Rémus est animagus loup et maudit par le loup-garou bien sûr...   
Vala vala ^^   
  
A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !! Et vive les reviews lol ^^ **


End file.
